Inside the Mind of the Dark
by LostAgain2015
Summary: A psycho hunts down victims for fun and gathers their blood. Investigator Fabian Rutter will try to help find the killer. Will he succeed? Some scenes may make the you uncomfortable, so you may want to skip them. I myself felt uncomfortable writing it. Mostly rated T apart from some scenes.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, here I am again embarking on a new HoA-based fanfic, entitled "Inside the Mind of the Dark", which does not take place in Anubis House or Amun Boarding School or all that. It has nothing to do with HoA, except the characters, which I will use to make my own story with my own premise. That being said, I still own nothing at all, and it's really sad. Read on and please review if you want me to continue the story, otherwise I may not continue it. But enough with this, and on with the story.**

 **PROLOGUE**

(Insignificant character's POV)

It was night, and the weather was real cold today. I only brought my least warm jacket, and now I'm paying a price for that decision I made a while ago. What can I do? I did not expect it to be this cold.

I walk my usual route home, walking the dark alleyways where I can see the life of those who are worse off than me. Sometimes there are beggars who are sleeping near the trash bin in the corner, drunk people staggering around with their bottles of alcohol, and I even saw infighting among some gangs at one time. Well, today was real cold, and so it was quiet. The alley was empty, except for the usual trash lying around. Then I hear some footsteps behind me. I look around, and I saw nobody. Wow, I was getting a little freaked out, but it must have been my imagination. I walk again, this time a little faster, while looking behind me at one point or another, but still, there was nobody at all. Now I was sure that it was my imagination, but I was still a little scared. What if it was a serial killer? What could I do? No, of course not, I tell myself. I'm getting paranoid now… I shake it off and walk slowly, still on the alleyways, then I hear the footsteps again. I look back, trying to look for the source of the footsteps, but of course, there was no one there. Then I look in front of me and there was someone in a hood. His face was dark, except for his eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. He narrowed his eyes at me, and then he jumped at me, immediately covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hands.

"Don't worry, miss… It will be over in a moment." Then I realized, the person was not a man at all. The voice, it was a female voice. I tried to thrash away from her, but she was strong. She maintained her grip on my mouth with one hand and then she brought out a knife at the other hand. Then she slit my throat, then let go of my mouth. I tried to breathe, but there was too much blood on my mouth and neck. I was rapidly losing consciousness. Before I blacked out, the last thing I saw was the girl bringing out a large container from her backpack, and then putting my mouth and neck directly above the container. That way, my blood was setting down on the container. I could not move at all now, as I was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Then finally, I let go…

[A few hours later]

(Nobody's POV)

Just before dawn, there was an environmental activist wandering an area along the alleyways, when he spots something interesting. There was an object in the middle of the walkway. Thinking that it may be discarded trash, he shook his head and walked towards the object. The closer he got, the more it looked to him that it was a sleeping person instead of trash. He shakes his head again, saying to himself, "I can't believe that people still sleep on the middle of the walkway, with no respect whatsoever to other people." He walks around the person whom he thought was sleeping, but he felt this need to look back to the person. He points his mobile phone light towards the sleeping person, then his heart sank. The first thing he saw was her pale, lifeless skin, and then he saw her neck. It was slit open, with an incision inches long. He panicked when he saw that it was indeed a dead person, so he ran away from the body. When he got to the main road's sidewalk, that was when he remembered to dial the emergency number.

"Hello? What's your emergency?", the dispatcher asks from the line. She hears a man answer from the other side of the line, "I-I saw… It was a girl… She was lying down… I think she's dead…" "Okay, what's your location?"

The man looks around him, his mind racing with a lot of thoughts. He sees the street sign. '24th Avenue' "Uh… I'm just out of the alley, at the 24th, I think." "Any landmarks would be helpful, sir" He looks around some more, then he realizes he was facing a theater. "Uh, it's just facing the… the Gilman Jr. Movie theater…" "Thank you sir, please wait for the authorities to arrive at the scene." The dispatcher ends the call and the man sat down and waited for the cops to arrive…

A short time later, the cops arrive at the scene, with the help of the man who saw the body. When investigators scour the area, they find a poorly-scribbled note near the body. The message was, "I see you have found my note. Consider this girl a present from me to you. I left the body for you to find, and it seems that you have found it. Kisses to all of you... P.S. Watch out for more presents. P.P.S. I hope we see each other very soon." There was a smiley face at the end of the note, and a heart symbol.

 **Well, that was the first chapter. You like it, or not? Please review.**


	2. Fabian's Thoughts

**Thank you for the review, BlackCat46. I appreciate it. If there's anyone else I missed while typing the story, I'm sorry. Okay, so back to the story.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

(Nina's POV)

I stir up from bed as I hear Fabian answering a call. "I'll be right there…", he shouts to the phone and then puts it down, and he hurriedly gets himself ready for what seemed to be work. I call out to him, "Fabian, what's the matter? Why are you up this early? You promised to stay in the apartment with me, remember? It's your day off." I pout at him, whereas he kisses me in the lips and apologizes, "I'm sorry Neens, but I have to go examine this dead body they found on the 24th. I promise to get home as soon as possible, okay?" "Isn't there anybody else to take the call?" "I don't know. They said they needed me, specifically." "Oh." I stand up, and help him prepare for work.

Fabian finishes preparing for work just 5 minutes after the call. It must have really been an urgent matter. "Bye, Neens. I'm really sorry. I will make it up to you later." "I know you will." We smile at each other, and then we fall to a passionate kiss, but Fabian breaks it off, promising me, "Later". He opens the door and hurriedly leaves our apartment, as I smile, thinking what would be at store later.

I return to bed and continue sleeping.

(Fabian's POV)

I drive as fast as I can to the 24th, where the cops and investigators are waiting for me to arrive. When I arrive, the cops point me to the spot where the body is. It had been surrounded by yellow tape, so I get under it and ask the head of police, a guy named Barnes, "What do we have here?" He looks to me and apologizes, "I'm sorry for waking you up, Mr. Rutter, but I think you may be interested in this case." He hands me a note, adding "This note was from the killer. I think you should read it."

The note read, 'I see you have found my note. Consider this girl a present from me to you. I left the body for you to find, and it seems that you have found it. Kisses to all of you... P.S. Watch out for more presents. P.P.S. I hope we see each other very soon.' It had a smiley face and a heart symbol at the end.

I shake my head, thinking, "Only a psychopath would care to write this note. A female psychopath." That much was clear at how the note was written. I examine the body, starting with her neck, where it seemed that it was where she bled to death. I was puzzled to find that there was almost no blood around the body, when I was sure that when there should be much more blood than this. The body must have been moved from somewhere else. I look around for clues to help me paint a picture as to what happened, but there were no clues to speak of. I think to myself, "Wow, this killer is very careful. No traces at all." I try to scour the body for evidence, but all I found was some small bruises which had no use whatsoever. It only told me that there was a struggle, and that it did not last long. I tell the head of police to wrap up the body for doctors to examine in their lab, and to call me if something arises. I walk away from the scene, deep in thought. "Who was this psychopath? What did she want? Will she strike again, as she place on her not? If so, when? What will she do?"

I walk down the street and decide to enter a café to order breakfast. It also gave me time to think, before I headed home.

This is what I do for a living. I work from home, assisting investigators in interesting cases that have a degree of difficulty in them, which meant I have seen many cases, but nothing like this. I had a feeling that this was going to be my most difficult case yet. I had this terrible feeling that this female may become a serial murderer and strike terror onto the city, but I had to keep my hopes up. Every killer leaves behind a trail of evidence that can point to him/her at some point. But doubts started to creep onto my mind. What if she does not get caught? I would take blame for it, because that's just who I am.

My thoughts get interrupted by the waiter, who places the order on the table. I silently thank her, then resume to my thoughts. I started to think about the site of the body, and I couldn't help but think about the missing blood. I had this feeling that the body was not moved at all, but evidence was conflicting as to what really happened.

I finish my breakfast, pay for my food, and the head home. I figure it would be better to head home, as maybe Nina can help me with this. It was what I all needed to do sometimes, another head to think this through. And I had to make good on my promise.

 **Any guess on who the killer is, so early in the story? You want a continuation? Please review.**


	3. Surprises

**Thanks again for the review, BlackCat46. I appreciate it.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

(Nina's POV)

I was watching TV when I hear the door open and see Fabian enter. He had this puzzled look on his face, so I ask, "Hey darling, is anything bothering you?" He shakes his head, but replies, "It's just this case, Neens. I have this dreadful feeling about it." "Hey, what's wrong?" "It's just that, this dead body they found, there was a note near it. I think the killer's a psycho. There was no evidence on the body, at least for now. And worst of all, I think she'll kill again."

I did not want to see my boyfriend like this, troubled, so I try to comfort him, but not before I processed what he had just said. Wait, so the killer was a female?

"Don't worry, Fabian. You'll catch her soon. What makes you think she'll do it again, by the way?" "The note she wrote. It warned about more presents." Presents? Wow, this killer was really a psycho. "The killer is definitely a psycho, but don't worry, Fabian. You will catch her soon, I promise." I go hug him in a warm embrace. He needed this, and I know it was the quickest way to get him to calm down.

"Thanks Neens. I'm not worrying anymore. Besides, I promised you something, didn't I?", Fabian tells me, and I smile. It was going to be a wonderful time.

[an hour or so of making out and sex later] [ **A/N: I'm sorry, guys. I don't really know how to describe this. If you're disappointed, I'm sorry. I have no experience with this stuff, unfortunately. Just imagine them doing 'it…' I'm just a bit uncomfortable.** ]

(Fabian's POV)

That was wonderful. Nina was so good at this. She always made me smile after we did it. It was clear that we were both exhausted after that, so we decided to take a nap, naked on the bed. How we made it here on the bed was a mystery, and so was the location of our clothes.

When I wake up, it was already past 12, so I decided to wake up and cook us some lunch. I open the kitchen cupboard and find pasta. Nina's favorite. I was careful not to wake her up while cooking up a dish I was sure she would love. While boiling up the pasta, I open the refrigerator to find some ingredients that would make a wonderful sauce to the pasta. I mix the ingredients in the casserole and cook it up.

I make sure not to overcook the pasta, and also make sure that the sauce tasted perfect. After that, I turn off the stove and prepare a plate for Nina. I mix the pasta and the sauce on the plate, then bring it towards our room. I place the plate near Nina's nose, in which she stirs up from her sleep. I smile at her, as she smiles back, seeing the plate I was holding.

"You're so thoughtful, Fabian. How did you know?", Nina's voice greets me. I reply, "Always to you, Neens. You're my girlfriend, remember?" I chuckle, as she chuckles too. She takes the plate from me and tastes the pasta I just cooked up. She bites her lips for a second, before saying "It's perfect, Fabian, just like you are." I smile at the compliment. She surely knew how to make me happy.

We sit down on the bed and eat the pasta together, tossing compliments at each other whenever possible. When we finish eating the pasta, I place the plate on the kitchen sink, then head back to bed.

I and Nina talk for a while about memorable experiences from our past and plans for the future.

"I just knew, the moment that I first laid my eyes on you, that we would get together.", I admit to Nina as we remember the first time we kissed. She admits the same thing, which surprised me a bit. If I knew sooner that she liked me, we would have been married by now, I was sure. Speaking of marriage, I was planning to propose to her any day now. I had already gotten the ring I specifically requested for Nina, and I was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell her.

(Nina's POV)

Fabian seemed to be lost in his thoughts, which I notice when I momentarily snap out of my thoughts. I get lost in my own train of thoughts, as I think about Fabian, me and our baby. Yes, our baby. Fabian did not know it yet, but I was pregnant. I wanted to surprise him. I was just waiting for the right time to say it.

I decide right now to tell Fabian. I felt like it was the right time to tell him.

I clear my throat, at which Fabian looks at me, then we say at the same time", Uhm, I wanted to tell you something." We look at each other, as Fabian says, "You first, Nina.", at which I argue, "No, you first." "I insist.", Fabian tells me. I don't want to make this any longer, so I give in. "Fine, I'll say it first. Hmmm… Fabian?" He looks at me intently, "Yes?" "I'm pregnant…" He widens his eyes, clearly excited, "That's wonderful, Neens. Is it mine?" "Of course it's yours, silly! Why wouldn't it be yours?"

I can see that Fabian was very happy with the news, as he leaned and gave me a deep kiss. I kiss him back, tongues dancing in the air, then Fabian breaks it off, saying, "Before I forget, I have to tell you something too, Nina." I look at him intently, as he clears his throat. Now I was more excited. I had a feeling about what will happen next. The ring he digs out from his back all but confirms it.

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" Fabian asks me with a smile on his face. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Fabian." He pumps his fists in the air in victory. "What do you suggest we do to celebrate this?", I ask him. He thinks for a second, then replies, "We can have sex again, then we can call our best friends and do a formal celebration." I slap him playfully, "Fabian! Really? We just finished a while ago…" "Well, I'm not yet satisfied." Fabian pouts a bit. I love it when he does that. "What are you waiting for then, Fabian?" He gets the hint, and we start making out. A little while later, we then do it.

[ **All the details of making out and sex can be found in your imagination. Thank you.** ]

 **I think the Fabina shippers will be very happy with this chapter. I'm sorry for the other people over there who don't ship Fabina.**

 **Anyway, do you want a continuation to the story? Please review.**


	4. 2nd coming

**Thank you, BlackCat46, for your reviews. They always make me happy.**

 **I've decided to change the rating from T to M, to be safe.**

 **Warning: This chapter may or may not contain scenes that are horribly sexual. These don't reflect my views at all. You may want to skip (Insignificant character's POV), and read from (Fabian's POV) forward.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

[late at night that same day]

(Insignificant character's POV)

"Goodbye!", I say to my boyfriend as he was about to leave after driving me to my apartment building. "No worries, love. See ya in the morning." Then he drives off, and I walk towards my apartment, feeling very happy about my date. My boyfriend couldn't stay with me tonight, as he was going to visit his parents for the weekend.

I unlock my door with keys, then suddenly, someone covers my nose and mouth with something, and I black out. When I wake up a while later, my mouth was taped, and my hands and feet were tied firmly to one of the chairs. I was inside my apartment, and there was a dark figure standing right in front of me. I try to struggle, but it was all in vain. Screaming didn't work either.

"So you're awake now. That's good.", the figure finally spoke, and I realize it's a girl's voice. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on the pain of you bleeding to death, now, would I?" She chuckles evilly. 'Let me go!', I try to speak, but the tape muffled my voice and it sounded more like "Mm-m-mm" "How do you want to die? Do you want strangulation? Or are you more a fan of slitting throats?", she asks me, and I shiver. I just knew I was dying any moment now. "Oh yeah, that's right. You can't talk. Hmmm… Let me think. What would be best suited death for you, my lady? Yes! I'll have fun first, torturing you with this lovely knife I'm holding here. Let me show you. We have time." She holds the knife close enough that I can see it reflect in the dim light of the evening. She lets it slide through my skin, and then she does something I did not expect her to do. She uses the knife to cut my clothes off slowly, starting with my shirt, then my dress, and even my underwear.

I felt really cold at that, and she seemed to be satisfied with her work. I shiver again, this time because of the cold. "Let me pleasure you first with this lovely knife. I want you to feel content first before I give you your gift of death." She starts sliding the knife along one of my nipples, and even though I did not want to react, they started to harden at the slightest touch of the knife. She seems to notice, as she says, "Oh! You're starting to feel the warmth now, do you?" I thrash wildly, but the chair kept me still. "Excited, are you. Don't worry, I'll get there. I'll do my sworn duty and make you wet. You'll love it. I promise."

She plays with both of my nipples using her knife for a while before she slides it lower, towards the genital area. She goes away for a second, looking for something, and when she comes back, she was holding a whiteboard marker with the knife. She uses the marker to play with my genitals, finding some of the pleasure spots with the tip, and before long I got wet. A little horny too… Even though I did not want to. She must have noticed it, because she said next in a mocking voice, "Oh, don't tell me you want to cum. I thought you did not want this, but it seems you were lying. Now, will I give you what you want or will I just tease you endlessly without a climax? Hmmm…" She stops for a second or two before saying, "I have decided to give you what you want. I will make it flow. After all, this is your final hour. Ready?"

She inserts the marker in me, and I couldn't help but get more aroused, until it was time for climax and I shuddered. I felt very dirty by what just happened, as I couldn't believe I would let someone do that to me. I breathe heavily on my nose, as she stops playing with me.

"Now that we are done with your fun, it's time for business." She gets a hold of the knife and slowly pushes it to my chest. I could not feel the pain at first, but I knew there was blood coming out of my chest. Then she does something that made me feel how painful it really was. She carves a hole in between my ribs, then she places a container on my lap, where all the blood from my wound flowed into. I slowly felt my senses fading away as more blood flows out from my chest to the container.

[Meanwhile, in Nina and Fabian's apartment]

(Fabian's POV)

I couldn't sleep. First of all, I was very happy for what just took place today. Nina was now my fiancée, and we had a baby on the way. She told me she was already three weeks pregnant, and that she wanted us to get married before she gave birth, which leaves us 8 months to get married. We have decided to call her best friend Amber first thing in the morning. She knows a lot more about this stuff than we do. We talk about starting a family and where the wedding should take place, where the honeymoon will be, and all that stuff. We decided not to set on anything yet, except the best man, whom we decided to be our good friend Eddie Miller. We would have to call him on that later. I had saved up a lot of money, but I think it may not be enough for all of this, but Nina promised that some of her inheritance from her rich grandma would be used to shoulder the expenses I may not be able to afford.

(Nina's POV)

I was so happy that I could not sleep at all. I knew Fabian was not asleep either, so we decided to talk for a while about the future, immediate and eventual. Fabian told me a lot of sweet things he planned to do in the future, and it made me smile just hearing about them. I was not about to give up, however. I also wanted to make him smile, and I knew the best thing to make him smile.

[skip forward]

We finally fall asleep, in each other's arms, satisfied and with a smile in both our faces. Tomorrow would be a day we would spend with our best friends talking about stuff, and I hoped nothing bad will happen.

 **I'm sorry for this very dark chapter. I felt dirty writing it, so visual and all that, but I hope you understand, as I wanted to show how psycho this killer really is. And don't forget to review.**


	5. Beginning of Something

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have picked up writing again, not to worry. This next chapter is for all of you who waited for an update.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

[very late at night]

(Fabian's POV)

I still can't fall asleep. Nina was already asleep on the bed. I decide to get my phone, which was still in my pocket, which was in my jeans. Now where were my jeans? I look around for a minute, and I finally find it on the living room, on the floor. I get my phone out of my pocket and message her best friend Amber to come here in our apartment first thing in the morning. It will be a surprise. I just hope she will read the message. I go back to bed, and before I know it, I fall asleep.

[the next morning]

(Nina's POV)

I smell something cooking. Is it breakfast already? Wow, Fabian was so thoughtful. I had this happy feeling in my heart, and I remembered that Fabian proposed to me last night. And I said yes. I also told him about our baby.

Wow, I thought I would not fall asleep because of too much excitement, but apparently I did. And apparently, so did Fabian, who was beside me. Wait, Fabian? If Fabian was here with me, sleeping, then who was outside?

I slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake Fabian up, and start walking slowly, before I realized I had no clothes on. I get some clothes from the dresser, and tiptoe towards the kitchen.

I see the person in the kitchen and realize it's my best friend Amber. That's a surprise. I have not called yet, so why was she here? "Amber? Why are you here cooking breakfast?" "Oh, Fabian sent me a text to come here, so that I can surprise you. And apparently it worked!" "That's great, Amber."

She resumed cooking for a bit, and as she finished, she sits down on the sofa with me. "Hmmm, you look very happy today, Nina. What's the occasion?" I could not contain it any longer. "Fabian proposed…" Amber's eyes widened with excitement, "And…" "I said yes!" "Really, Nina! That's great! This needs a celebration!", Amber squealed. She even jumped up and down with excitement. "Tell me all about it, Nina! What happened?"

I explained to her the events leading up to when he proposed, from the time he left for work, and then when he came back from the coffee shop. I tried to keep all the sex parts away from the story, but Amber said, "Don't tell me you did not do it yesterday. I know you guys." "Ugh, fine. If you want me to tell you all about it, you should have said so." Amber thought for a moment, "Never mind." We laugh and I continue retelling the story.

Once I was done telling her all about the wedding, she squealed more, which woke Fabian up. I know, because I heard him groan, then after a while he steps out of the bedroom.

(Fabian's POV)

"Hey, girls!", I say casually, rubbing my eyes open. Nina looks at Amber, then me. "Care to explain, Mr. Rutter?", Nina asks me, folding her hands. I can tell she was just messing with me, so I get into it and reply, stammering on purpose, "Um… I-I texted her when y-you were a-asleep?" I smile at her, and she smiles back. Then we all laugh.

I walk to the kitchen, where I see breakfast prepared for the three of us. They must have forgotten about it due to the excitement. I subtly point it out to both of them. Realization dawns on them as Amber says, "Oh yeah, I've cooked you guys breakfast. Let's eat."

I waited no more as I quickly gobble up the breakfast Amber cooked for all of us. Maybe only my plate, but yeah, still… I was starving, and the food was really good. Nina apparently does the same, as Amber comments. "I'm not surprised you guys are getting married. Even the way you guys eat, very similar." We couldn't help but laugh at that, but that didn't stop me from eating the same way. Nina too. I watch Amber as she tries to keep up with our speed in eating food.

"I give up. I can't, just can't eat as fast as you guys do." Nina and I look at each other, and we look toward Amber.

"We will wait for you to finish, promise." Nina claimed. "Um, yeah." I added, nodding to what Nina said. Nina narrows her eyes at me, and I shrug in reply.

We did wait for Amber to finish eating, but by that time there were no traces of food on either of our plates. One could even say that no food was ever placed in the plates. As Amber finishes her food, we quickly place all the plates on the sink.

 **This is a happy chapter for all of the readers. I hope you like it. There's no mention of the dead body here, but it will appear next chapter. See you guys.**


End file.
